The Game Of Life
by sugarsugarrush
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls Z always argue no matter what. Him finds it really annoying. So he decided to play a game with them. If they win, the world is saved. If they loose, you know what happens. Good right? But they are doomed. Especially if they keep on arguing.
**Me: hello, people! I'm Sugarsugarrush and I'm on my 7th fanfic! As you can see, it's a power puff girls z one!**

 **Buttercup: yo! I got a text saying there's gonna be a party, is there?**

 **Me: not quite. But, first do the disclaimer about me and PPGZ**

 **Buttercup: and why? *sighs* Sugarsugarrush does not own PPG or PPGZ. If she did, I don't know what would happen**

 **Me: good! Now, when will the others come?**

 **Buttercup: oh, so we can start the party, I get it!**

 **Me: sure, let's say that...(evil laughs)**

 **Buttercup: ?**

 _Chapter 1: its kinda Kaoru and Shiro's fault_

2 girls were arguing. Their names were Kaoru and Shiro. Kaoru has black spiky hair with a green headband and has a black shirt. She has green eyes and is wearing a green sweater and has black leggings. She has white Vans. Shiro has white hair in long pigtails that stop at her waist and has a black eye patch covering her right eye and her left eye is white. She is wearing a black Gothic Lolita dress. This time, they were arguing about ice cream.

"I swear! I saw it first!" Kaoru said. Shiro, keeping a strait face, said "Stop acting like and idiot. I took it first." "Found them!" Countess cried, running towards the 2. She has brown hair with a black fedora (don't know how tk spell it). She has purple eyes and purple headphones around her neck. She has a black shirt with a treble cleft on the right and purple shorts. She has black convers. "What are yiu 2 fighting about now?"

"I think its best if we just leave them'" Miyako said. "As long as they don't transform," Momoko said. Miyako has curly blonde hair in pigtails held by a blue ribbon. She has blue eyes and is wearing a blue dress with a denim blue jacket. She has blue flats. Momoko has orange hair in a ponytail that stops at her butt. She has pink eyes and is wearing a white shirt with a pink heart with skinny jeans. She is wearing black convers hightops.

"So...are you guys getting ice cream?" The cashier asked. "Make this bitch go away!" Kaoru and Shiro said at the same time. "There's a solution: order 2!" Momoko said. Long silence. "...thats a good idea..." Kaoru said. "Why am i arguing with this bitch?" Shiro answered.

This might not look like it, but those 5 girls are the super heroes of New Townsville: Momoko is 16 and is Blossom, represented by hearts, the leader and is boy crazy (has alot of boyfriends, let me change that to had) and has a yo-yo as a weapon. Miyako is 16 and is Bubbles, represented by bubbles, is the dumbest person ever and has a bubble wand as a weapon. Kaoru is 16 and is Buttercup, represented by stars, gets angry easily and is very athletic and has a hammer as a weapon, Countess is 17 and one of the newest and is Beauty, represented by music notes, is the sister of Princess and Duchess and is only in love with her music and has a Frisbee as a weapon. Shiro is 12 and the newest and is Baby, represented by skulls, is goth, and is usually calm and her weapon is a katana. Yep. This is the perfect team. Shiro and Kaoru anways fighting, Miyako being sensitive over nothing, Countess always having her headphones on, and Momoko dealing with a break up and new boyfriend every week.

But little did they must play a certain game if they want both Earth and themselves to live.

Lets hope they don't screw this up.

Who am I kidding!? They're doomed.

 **Momoko's POV:**

I was running in the dark. The other 4, Bubbles, Buttercup, Beauty and Baby, were out of the game. I wasn't with them. I was in pitch black. "We got the leader in pink out," a voice said. It sounded like...Him! Then the floor broke, revealing fire. "Bye bye! I never really liked you," Him said. I couldn't move. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke up. Just a dream. I saw some cards from poker on the floor. I sighed. There is something up with me. I have to get ready. Its the first day of school and im a senior! I met Karou, Miyako, and Countess, Princess's twin sister, outside of the school. "Where's Shiro?" I asked. "Did you forget already!? She's in middle school du! 4 years younger. I think she's in 8th grade," Kaoru said. "Lets go look for our classes!" Miyako said. So we did. I have the same homeroom with Countess. Oh yeah! I forgot! Shiro's older sister, Shiori, is a senior. She was supposed to be in jail. Did her dad bail her out?

Of course, she looks beautiful. With wavy white hair with a black bow. White eyes with a scar on her left cheek. A white shirt that shows the rest of her belly (I think they are called crop tops), and some blue jeans shorts shorts that start at where her belly button is. She has white converse. A heart tattoo on her right arm. She always looks pretty! She has the cutest boyfriends! "Outa the way, loser," she said, bumping into me. Did I mention she was the most popular girl in the school?

As soon as I sat down, our teacher walked in, Hojo-sensei. She loves music. Too much. I can tell she and Countess will get along. "Hello~ it's me~" Hojo-Sensei sang. "Well, I'm suposed to take attendance but I don't want to. So, today's the first day, so let's just listen to music, shall we?" "You are the best! Love ya!" Countess cried. Then the door busted open. It had 2...dreamy boys! "I'm Ryouta, and that's Kazuki. We are students in your class," the dreamy one said.

The dreamy one has orange hair with a red baseball cap. He has a red sweatshirt and black pants with some white Jordan's. He has red eyes. The other guy...Kazuki I think...has purple eyes, brown hair, black ear buds in his ear, a black shirt with the illuminati, camouflage pants, and black Jordan's.

"Sure! There's some empty desks near Akatsutsumi-San and Shirogane-San. You may suit in those," Hojo-Sensei said. Please let the dreamy one sit next to me. Please let the dreamy one sit next to me! Please let the dreamy one sit next to me! He did! I paused the music on my iPhone. He's gonna say something...now!

"Have we met?" Ryouta asked. "No, I don't think so..." I said, sighing. I guess I should break up with the boyfriend I have now, Ryouta is the cutest out of all of them. He smirked. I noticed Kazuki staring at Countess, who was looking out the window. She was pissed. I was staring at Ryouta. "Hu? What's wrong?" He asked. How long was I staring at him!? "What!? Oh, hey dreamy!" I answered. I covered my mouth. "I mean...just what's your last name?" "Jojo," he answered. Jojo? Doesn't suit him. Ryouta Jojo. Not. At. All. He deserves a cute last name, like dreamy boy. I was staring at him again.

At lunch, all of us were paniking. "There's this guy named Sora Jojo! He's so sensitive to others!" Miyako cried. I'm shocked she knows what sensitive means. Maybe Kaoru told her. "Well, now I got competition. His name is Takumi and he's as athletic too. Shiro said there's a pervert named Kenta Jojo," Kaoru sighed. "Does a stalker named Kazuki count?" Countess said, taking off her headphones. I was thinking about Ryouta. That name suites him. Ryouta...but he reminds me of Brick from the Rowndyruff Boys. Well then again, he is dreamy.

Our phones all of a sudden went off. Caller ID was professor. "New Townsville is in trouble. We can worry about those boys later," Countess said. We all nodded. When I looked back at the boys' table, they were gone. Oh well, time to save New Townsville! We ran to the roof and transformed. "Hyper Blossom!" Momoko cried. "Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako cried. "Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru cried. "Elegant Beauty!" Countess cried.

 **Shiro's POV:**

I quickly texted Kaoru about Kenta Jojo. The first thing he says when he walks into the classroom: "I like looking at girl's panties. I wonder how it feels like to take them off?" Now that pissed me off. The teacher Keane-sensei was blushing. "Um ok...um, you get to sit behind Shiro Oshiro over there." "The short one?" He answered. I sighed. I get that alot.

He has white hair with a black headband. He has white eyes and is wearing a white shirt that has a smiley face in black and black pants. He has black Adidas on. He winked. I glared. I texted Kaoru "help!" Then, my phone rang. Caller ID was professor. Perfect timing. "I need to use the bathroom," I said. Keane-Sensei just nodded. She seemed like she was used to it. Kenta smirked. What dirty thoughts is he thinking now? I went to the roof and transformed. "Skillful Baby!" I cried.

After I transformed, I flew to where the scene was. "Right on time! But, nothing is going on! I'M MISSING FUCKIN LUNCH!" Buttercup yelled. "Well, I think it's best if we leave," Beauty said. "Oooo! Pretty!" Bubbles cried. "What?" Blossom asked confused. Some particles were in the sky. It surrounded us. It teleported us somewhere.

 **Miyako's POV:**

I'm confused. We were in a place with many odd things. "Welcome to my game room," a voice said. "...Who's that?" I asked. "It's Him!" Blossom cried. Then she gasped. "?" I answered. "You are correct, Pinky," Him said, appearing. "What you have planned for us better be good. I need food!" Buttercup cried. "No, Him should take all the time Him needs," Baby said. "You 5 are the Powerpuff Girls Z, but you all argue. So, I decided to fix that...violet? Are you even listening to me?" Him explained.

Beauty was listening to music. She took off her headphones. "Who's the clown?" "Hahaha. Very funny. So I'm gonna fix your arguing problem with The Game Of Life Him Style. Each one of you will be given a task you must complete within 24 hours. If you complete them, you get a point, if you dont, you lose a point," Him explained. "But what if we don't wanna play?" I asked. My head felt like it was gonna explode.

"Well...you MUST play, or the world will end. Oh, and don't lose! The world would end if you do," Him said. The five where shocked. "Now, time to meet your distractors. Rowndyruff Boys!" Him said. Then the Rowndyruff Boys walked in. Blossom and Beauty gasped. If I can remember...we met them before. I smiled at the blue one who reminded me of Sora.

"They will distract you and sometimes the tasks have to do with them. They have already been at your school. Yes. We found out your true identities." Him said. Brick went first. "I'm Ryouta." Blossom gasped. "Nooo!" "I'm Sora," Boomer said. I just shrugged. I don't understand anything Him has said. "I'm Takumi," Butch said. "Great!" Buttercup said sarcastically. "I'm Kazuki," Boombox said. Beauty had her headphones on. "And I'm Kenta," Burst said. "The last thing I need..." Baby said. "Well, I think we went through the basic rules. Oh, and if you want your planet to live, you better win. Life or death," Him said. We all nodded.

 **Momoko's POV:**

We were back on the streets. Nothing going on. We all started heading back to our schools. During classes, I kept on looking up at Ryouta and thinking. Ryouta Jojo is actually Brick, the one person I can't stand. So now we must play a game. Of life. _Literally._ This is gonna be interesting.

I got a text from an unknown person. It read:

 _To: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _From: ?_

 _Pinky. You are first to do the first task. You must be boyfriend and girlfriend with Brick. For 24 hours. If you complete it, you get +100 points. If failed, -100 points. Try not to fail._

I'm guessing Him sent that. If I didn't know Ryouta was Brick then I would of said yes. But since I know, I don't know. But he is so dreamy! I looked over at Ryouta. He was looking at his lap. I'm guessing he's reading the text. Then, I got another text:

 _To: Momoko Akatsutsumi_

 _From: ?_

 _By the way, don't tell anyone, even the rest of the Powerpuff Girls Z about this. Only me, Brick, and you. Good luck. You're gonna need it!_

I'm having a bad feeling it's not gonna end well.

 **Princess's POV:**

I got a genius plan: I'm gonna make one of those cute Jojo brothers mine. I guess I should start with Takumi. He has muscles. He has black hair in a green beanie. A black shirt, a green varsity jacket, black pants, and black Jordan's. He also has green eyes. Or maybe I should try Sora. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a white shirt with a blue vest. He is wearing black pants and white Nike. I will try...Takumi.

Kaoru walked up to him and didn't seem happy. Takumi looked like he didn't care. Well, time for me to fix this. "Hello. Takumi Jojo, right? I'm Princess Shirogane. It is a pleasure to meet you~" I said. "Ok?" He answered. Kaoru want back talking to him. "Me. You. Soccer field. 5:00." "Fine. But im gonna win," Takumi said. "No, I will win," Kaoru said, walking away. The bell rang. So, soccer, right? I better impress him with my soccer skills...except I can't play soccer. Well, it won't hurt to try, right? After all he is my future husband.

 **Countess's POV:**

We were on the soccer field watching Kaoru getting beaten over and over by Takumi. "Woops! My bad!" Takumi said sarcastically. "I wanna rematch!" Kaoru said. "Just admit defeat already!" Shiro cried. "Don't make me duck tape your mouth!" Kaoru yelled. "But you suck," Shiro said. "What did you say!?" Kaoru asked, running towards Shiro. "That you suck," Shiro said again. The 2 started fighting again.

Then Momoko walked down the bleachers...holding Ryouta's hands!? I took off my headphones. "Momoko...?" "Yup! That's me! Just hanging out with my new boyfriend!" Momoko answered. All of us were speachless. Even Miyako seemed to understand. She was busy sleeping. Kazuki tried to get my attention. I put on my headphones. Shiro and Kaoru have to be the ones who are behind this. This is something they would do.I hope Momoko is ok. "We're a couple!" Ryouta said. It seemed hard for him to say that. Once again, I took off my headphones. "What!?" "Ok, to prove it, kiss," Kenta said. Shiro gave him a death stare.

"Kiss?" Momoko asked. "Yes. Kiss," Kenta said again. "For once, I'll agree with Kenta. Just kiss and get it over with," Shiro said, still giving Kenta the death stare. He laughed. "Aw! You're so cute when you try to be scary!" "You're not supposed to say that," Shiro said.

"Ok, we are gonna kiss," Ryouta said. Kaoru took out her phone and started recording. "W-w-w-what!? Wait, you're serious!?" Momoko cried. "Just shut up and get this over with," I heard Ryouta mumble. And so they kissed. Momoko was as red as his eyes, which are blood red. "Hahahahahahahahahahahauauauauauauauauahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kaoru and Shiro laughed. Miyako was awake, but then she fainted. Sora had to catch her. Kazuki was also staring. He was speechless. Takumi was vomiting. Kenta was also laughing. Ryouta and Momoko were as red as Ryouta's eyes. Momoko glanced back at Ryouta. Their eyes met. They looked away. Momoko had a smile. Of course, I was the only one who noticed all this. I put my headphones back on.

 **Momoko's POV:**

That was embarrassing! I can't show my face I'm public again! But how come it was different? I've had many boyfriends in the past so why is this different? Because he is also my enemy. So then how come I liked it when we kissed? That I don't know. I looked back at him. He was staring at me. I was staring at him. We both looked away, blushing. I smiled at little. Does he feel the same way.

More importantly, I bet Him is enjoying this. I will make sure I win. I can't let Earth fall into the hands of Him! "Well, I'm going home. It's cold," I told him. He caught up with me. "Aren't we supposed to be a couple?" He said. I nodded. "Then I guess I have to walk you home..." Ryouta said. It's true! Every time I have a boyfriend, usually he never walks me home. Probably for the best. But now my enemy!? "No, I can do-" "I'm walking you home," he interrupted.

We were walking in silence. "Hey, Ryouta?" I finally said. "What do you want?" He answered. "Why is Him making us do this?" I asked. He had to think. "Probably because the hag wished have has a girlfriend but he doesn't. I see why!" Ryouta said. Him's arm appeared out of nowhere and punched Ryouta. Great. He was watching the whole time. We made it to my house. "Well, bye, I guess," I said. "Um, are your parents home?" Ryouta asked me. What? "Um, no...? Why...?" I answered. "Can I come in?" He said. I nearly chocked.

 **Ryouta's POV:**

Does that bitch know how hard it was to say that!? But I don't know, all of a sudden I just said that. Maybe Him was controlling me. Then I wouldn't be conscious. He has a bad habit of doing that. "Sure. I kinda don't care..." She said all shyly like. Wait, no. It better not be what she's thinking. I walked in. There were many pictures of her family. Mainly a little child that I know is not her.

"Well, sit down and do something. I'm gonna go change," Momoko said. I nodded and watched he go to her room. Then I started panicking. What am I doing here!? Should I just leave!? No. I explore. Upstairs. The first bedroom happened to be a little girl's room. She has a little sister. It had many action figures and comics. I left and went into another. It was Momoko's room. Bad idea!

"Ryouta? What are you doing?" She asked, trying to cover herself. "It's not what it looks!" I cried. I slipped and accidentally took her panties off. "Um..." I said. Her spirit came out. "No! Go back in there!" "Why did you take off my panties!?" She yelled. "I didn't mean it! Wait, how come you didn't lock the door!?" I yelled. "Because usually I don't have a person exploring someone's house and barging inside my room!" She yelled. "Well I'm sorry!" I cried.

I looked at her body. All of a sudden I wanted it. Wait, no! What am I thinking! She wrapped a towel around her. "Bye!" She cried. I walk towards her and licked her check. She blushed. "No, this isn't an opportunity. Go downstairs and do something," She quickly said. "Why? It's boring," I said. She looked away. Then she looked back and kissed me. "Don't tell anyone about what we're doing," she said. "Deal," I answered.

 **Kaoru's POV:**

Shiro and I had a bad feeling, so Kenta, Takumi, Shiro and I followed Momoko and Ryouta home. Just as we suspected. They were doing something in there. "Kaoru, punish then for me at school tomorrow. I'm going. I have training," Shiro said. "With pleasure," I said, "but weren't we supposed to keep this to ourselves?" "Just do it," Shiro said.

The next day I karate chopped both of their heads. "What was that for!?" They both asked. I know what you guys did. Momoko's parents weren't here so you decided to use the opportunity! Seriously!?" I cried. Momoko glared at Ryouta. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!" "I didn't!" Ryouta cried. "We're done!" Momoko said. Then all of us got a text from an unknown caller. Mine said:

 _To: Kaoru Matsubara_

 _From: ?_

 _Green, your pink friend failed her task, so you guys have -100 points, while I have 100 points. Can't wait for the next challenge!_

Wait...what?

 **Me: finished! Anyway...Buttercup what are you doing?**

 **Buttercup: rest of Powerpuff Girls Z! Come so we can start the stupid party!**

 **Me: maybe I should tell her the truth...anyway, I hope you liked it, sorry for grammar errors. That is one of my weaknesses. And please review! I'll post the next chapter if I get...maybe 2 or more reviews. Bye people!**


End file.
